


A Bond We Share

by KiraFox



Series: Kira's Strangers to Friends to Lovers [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraFox/pseuds/KiraFox





	A Bond We Share

Wheeljack had just been leaving the infirmary where Bulkhead landed himself for the next few mega-cycles. When he spotted the speedster sitting by himself in a corner by the infirmary. He seemed to be a beat up and sad. Wheeljack also noted that the speedster had dried energon splattered across his body.

"Hey, you know that kid?" A passing medic asked as he caught the Wrecker watching the speedster. "He's been sitting there since he was told his teammate was in critical condition." The medic nodded his helm towards the cranial care unit. Wheeljack was somewhat familiar with the medic, having given him the nickname Gaddy at some point in the past. The reason Wheeljack remember the medic was because every time Wheeljack landed himself in the infirmary he was one of the medics to fix him up. He also liked to gossip as he worked. Which is how he got the nickname. "Have a good ore, Gaddy." Wheeljack bid goodbye.

A gloom later.

Blurr was sitting on a crate in the hanger bay, waiting for his new squad leader to show up. Blurr sighed as he though of his last squad. Blurr still felt bad about his last commander. Others said it wasn't his fault. But Blurr still felt that if he had done more for his last commander he might still be alive.

Before Blurr could become too lost in though, the noise echoed through out the hanger. A series of swearing following the noise. Blurr hopped off of his crate, going towards the swearing. Blurr stopped just before a...well calling it a space fairing ship would be misleading and so would calling it a ground transport.

Blurr looked around the craft but didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" Blurr called out, someone dropped something at Blurr's call. "Are-you-ok?" Blurr asked hesitantly as he still could not find the person making the noise. "Yeah I'm fine, things just falling apart around me." A gruffy yet smooth voice called back, it sounded as if it came out from under the craft. "Are-you-under-the-um-what-is-that?" Blurr asked confused. A rolling screech came out from under the craft. A bot rolled out from it. The bot looked to bean older model then what Blurr was used to seeing around his old station. His main color schema was gray. However, there was a red and green line block on his chassis. Some small wing like metal was on his back plating. His helm had fins on each side. Of cause, Blurr has seen bots with similar features as this bot, but something about this bot screamed danger.

"Though I be the only one in here this early in the ore." The danger bot said as he turned Blurr. "I'm-being- reassigned-to-this-station. So-I-decided-to-come-early." Blurr explains. "You talk like that all the the time?" Danger inquirer. Blurr looked confused for a moment before remembering that mist bots didn't talk at the speed Blurr did. Blurr smiled sheepishly at him.

"I-run-at-a-faster-speed-then-most-bots. Oh-I'm-Blurr-by-the-way." Blurr smiled friendly at the other bot. "It isn't every day you meet a speedster, I'm Wheeljack and this is going to be a ship when I'm done with her." Wheeljack said grabbed a grease rag from his toolbox that Blurr had noticed from his brief exploration when he first came in the hanger bay.

The sounds of the door leading to the hanger bay being opened echoed across the hanger."Wheeljack you better not be blowing yourself up in here." The mech that opened the door yelled.

If Blurr thought Wheeljack was old mech then the mech that just came through the door was ancient.

"Oh, there you are Blurr." The mech said as he noticed the Speedster with Wheeljack. Blurr blinked at the mech. Blurr was sure he never met this mech before. "Are-you-Commander-Kup?" Blurr asked the green mech. "That's what the higher ups call me, but to my Wreckers, I'm just Kup. Which now includes you youngin." Kup answered Blurr's question. Blurr nodded a little shocked that Kup was not like what he was expecting him to be. Kup was a legend among the front line fighters and younger Wreckers.

"Wheeljack I'm glad I catch you and Blurr together. Wheeljack, Blurr here is our new runner and messager. I was hoping you would help me show Blurr the ropes. Would you? Kup asked Wheeljack. Wheeljack looked over both of them as he thought over what Kup was asking. "Sure, it'll give me something to do in my off time." Wheeljack said as he put his grease rag back in his toolbox. Kup smiled before explaining to Blurr what his duties were and his schedule would be. Blurr would sometimes ask Kup a question and Kup would answer as best he could.

"Wheeljack, Blurr will be taking the room besides your and Bulkhead room as lightstreak and Gunframe have both moved to new divisions, would you mind show Blurr to his new living space? I have lost track of time and have a meeting to get to." Kup explained. "Sure I'm about finish here for now anyways." Wheeljack agreed. Kup nodded and said his goodbyes. Wheeljack started to clean up his tools before he would show Blurr his room. "Where-do-you-want-this?" Blurr asked as he holds up a blowtorch. Wheeljack turned to see what Blurr was holding. "That can go in that black metal box right there " Wheeljack pointed at the box he was talking about, Blurr put up the blowtorch. Blurr continues to help Wheeljack put up his tools.

"You don't have to help you know?" Wheeljack put the last tool away. Blurr rolled his shoulders before turning to face Wheeljack. "I-know-but-I-like-to-help." Blurr smiled at wheeljack. Wheeljack returned the smile, he turns to leave to the hanger bay. Blurr followed Wheeljack through the halls of the base, they a lot of mechs on the way, Blurr was looking over some of the mechs they passed. When Wheeljack stopped before a door. "This is your room, me and my friend Bulkhead are in the room next door down. The nearest rec room is two halls down the you want to take a right. I would show the myself but I have to get to my shift in half a breem." Wheeljack looked over Blurr. "It's-fine. I-have-a-map-if-I-get-lost. But-you-should-get-going-you'll-be-late-if-you-don't." Blurr reassured Wheeljack he be fine, even if Wheeljack didn't say he was a little worried about the speedster. Blurr could tell he was. Wheeljack nodded be still didn't move to leave yet. "Here this is my com, If you need something com me." Once wheeljack gave Blurr his com, only then did he finally go. Blurr in turn when into his room, he set up the lock code and familiarize himself with the room. Blurr smiled to himself as he sent Wheeljack a com with a simple message.

*Thank you -Blurr P.S Do you want to have energon sometime?*


End file.
